This invention relates to an electronic hand-held memory apparatus capable of containing character information or numeral information stored together and, if necessary, outputting either or both types of said information and calculating with the numeral information.
A hand-held memory device exists which is capable of storing character information and numeral information stored together. This type of memory device is however inconvenient to use for the calculation of the numeral information. For example, this memory device is unable to recall two pieces of numeral information both stored therein for calculation and load the results of this calculation therein as the contents of the memory device.